


Malleable

by ZiGraves



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiGraves/pseuds/ZiGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quirk of local physiology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malleable

The first time they fucked, Carlos had taken his time - opening himself slowly and thoroughly under Cecil’s rapt gaze until he could sink down on Cecil’s lap and stare into wide-blown eyes.

It had been habit after that, showing off and showing Cecil what there was to look forward to, getting himself panting and bucking before he even went near Cecil’s so-so-eager cock. Cecil seemed to regard it as something between elaborate torture and the best thing on earth, and this in itself made the slow and often messy process worthwhile.

It took quite a while before either of them broached the idea of perhaps Carlos having Cecil, rather than the usual way around, and it was Cecil who suggested it. Carlos himself was entirely content with things as they were, because damn if Cecil didn’t feel designed to fit him perfectly.

And then, well. Carlos had a lap full of over-eager Cecil when he realised why Cecil had regarded his exhibitionist tendencies as unnecessary, if enjoyable, torment. Because Cecil, apparently, was made of elastic.

“You’ll hurt yourself.”

“No, I’m going to do the exact opposite of that.”

“I don’t know what the hell porn you’ve been watching, but you cannot have convinced yourself I can just go in dry.”

“Why can’t you?”

Cecil appeared genuinely puzzled. Completely, innocently, seriously puzzled, and perhaps a little hurt at Carlos’ blatant statement that he didn’t know what he was doing. Carlos had seen the honestly impressive array of insertable toys Cecil possessed, knew he used them - had even been sent the occasional, brain-melting photo of them in use - which left another option.

“Cecil… you - you do need to stretch yourself a bit first, right? That’s not just a quirk of non-local physiology?”

Cecil shook his head, light dawning across his features and embarrassed horror tinting his voice.

“You mean you do? You _have_ to do that whole fingering thing first?” He looked aghast. “Oh, and all this time I thought you were just teasing me! Oh, I’m so sorry, how rude of me, rushing you like that, I didn’t know… but if you don’t, uh, open as naturally as I do, then... I- I haven’t _hurt_ you, have I?”

“No, no, of course you haven’t. Hence all the stretching.”

“You’re so _tight_ , though, Carlos, I thought that was just because - being your perfect, considerate and intuitive self - you were, ah, adjusting yourself to my preference. But that’s just what you’re like? You’re always so tight?”

“Well, yeah.”

The interruption and technical, biological conversation had begun to take its toll, leaving Carlos’ erection flagging under the unsettling prospect of describing how human physiology worked, and possibly finding out if there was anything else non-standard about Cecil that he’d need to know.

Cecil, in turn, looked quiet and thoughtful. He looked down at Carlos, seeming to consider him in some new light that Carlos had no means to interpret or understand, some new angle that sent a chill of worry down Carlos’ spine, that he’d messed up, that he’d managed to find something actually offputting to Cecil, that this unexpected and intensely wonderful relationship with its strangeness and trust and sex and love was in danger from stupid human musculature…

Cecil gathered him up tight in his arms instead, making a noise of adoring joy and all but purring as he spoke.

“Oh, that is so _romantic_ , Carlos… I knew you were the one for me, the moment I set eyes on you, but this! That just the way you’re made, you’re exactly the way I like best and couldn’t be anything else but perfectly compatible for me, _oh, Carlos_ …” The rest of Cecil’s words were lost in kisses, applied with tremendous enthusiasm to every bit of Carlos in reach. After a moment of frozen shock Carlos returned the affections, intensely grateful that the differences in their relative anatomy were being taken as a personal favour and not a freakish disparity.

When there was finally a moment to breathe, he noticed that he was back and hard as ever - even without the enthusiastic kisses, just being so vocally desired by Cecil was enough. He canted his hips up, grinding, and was rewarded with a knee-wobbling moan from Cecil.

“I should just check first… any other bits of me you expect to be malleable?” he asked, rolling up again and grinning when Cecil clutched his shoulders for support.

“W-well, one does try to ensure one is a good shape for one’s partner, too, it’s just good manners…” Cecil wriggled a hand down into the scant space between them, gripping Carlos’ cock and feeling out the shape of it in a way that made its owner groan. “But this seems to me a very good shape. You even have that curve I like. Oh, and if you can’t change it, then - then I know it will be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and fancy a chat some time, my tumblr username is [zigraves](http://zigraves.tumblr.com) \- feel free to stop by and say hello.


End file.
